


Hug

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura refuses Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN
> 
> Related to "Punch"

The moment Sakura walked away from Sasuke, leaving him bleeding into his own hands, she held her head high. Sasuke and Naruto were now the two most powerful people to exist in several hundred generations and live to tell about it, and Sakura had turned them both down with her fists. She quit punching Naruto over a year ago, but only because he finally let her go and found out what love really was... who it was for him. This was the first, and possibly last, time Sakura would break something on Sasuke. She was glad she took the opportunity.

The whole time, she could feel the tension around her as the people gathered at the party stilled when Sasuke knelt down before her. He begged her forgiveness, offered expensive jewelry, and asked her to be the mother of his children, his wife if she wished. Sakura looked everywhere but at him when she saw the jewelry. It was completely against her tastes... all golden and full of flashy jewels. If he had finally come to care for her, he would have known she didn't want something like that.

She locked on to a pair of dark eyes near the door, a long scar running through the left one... Kakashi was watching carefully, despite leaning casually against the wall, ankles and arms crossed.

"Fuck you," she said just loud enough for those closest to hear, then walked out the door. Kakashi followed her down the street, grabbed her by the arm a ways down, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered into her hair.


End file.
